Scarred
by Chaotic91
Summary: Lucifer has completely turned his life around since the birth of his daughter, but can he stay clear of his past or will it find him once again? Sam is just your average 16 year old boy, but he has a secret that terrifies him. He hides it well, but will his brother's new employee change that? THis story, as all my stories, has feels. Rated M to be safe. Out of character. AU
1. Chapter 1

Yep, I have another story.

Yep, I am posting it now.

I started this one while I was working on my other ones. It was just supposed to be for funsies, but I really liked the way it is turning out. I wanted to share, and see if you guys like it also.

I am going to go back to finishing up the next chapter of my other story.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Lucifer stared up at the shop sign that read 'Winchester's Auto Shop' and let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. He had moved to town about two weeks ago, and had applied for jobs at six different locations in the last few days alone. He always got shot down because of his age and inexperience. He thought about lying and saying he was older than 17, but if his past had taught him anything, it was that lying never worked out for him in the end.

This shop, sitting on the corner of a somewhat busy intersection, felt like the last place left to try. His savings were running thin and he was getting all kinds of desperate. The place looked a little run down, but that might have just been because the 'backyard' was filled with broken, rusted cars(used for parts no doubt). It was protected by a chainlink fence that ran from the side of the building, down the street and back around until it came back around to the other side of the shop(encircling the whole 'yard'). He couldn't see too far into the back, thanks to the cars, but he could've sworn he saw someone walking around. With a deep breath, and one more check that his black jeans and grey T-shirt were in order, he pushed the glass door open. A bell rang through the shop and he paused for a second, waiting for someone to show themselves. There was a loud crash from the back followed by a curse.

"Balls...Be with ya in a minute!" A man yelled, then mumbled something under his breath. Lucifer walked up to the counter, putting his hands into his pockets and shuffled nervously. An older man came stomping out of the back, putting a ball cap on his graying hair. He took one look at Lucifer and frowned. "Jesus...do you punks just come in plus size nowadays?" Lucifer gave an odd look until he realized he was talking about his height, but bobby waved him off and continued before he could respond. "Sam's not here, try later kid."

"Uh...Wh-who is...?" Lucifer had no idea who this guy was talking about.

"You're not one of Sam's school friends?" When Lucifer shook his head the man crossed his arms. "Then what do you want?" Before Lucifer could answer another man appeared from the back. He was covered in grease and sweat from his ripped blue jeans all the way to the top of his dirty white tank top; there was even some smeared on his face, hands, and arms which he was wiping off with a dirty looking rag. He stepped next to the older man.

"Bobby, this is why you don't get to run the register." He huffed, but smiled charmingly. Bobby shrugged, going back through the door. "Ignore him, he isn't much of a people person. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to the owner?"

"You're lookin' at him." He pointed to himself, another grin on his face. Lucifer looked surprised. This guy didn't look old enough to own a business.

"Oh...I was hoping to apply for a job." He said as calmly and clearly as he could.

"Sorry, but we aren't hiring." The man with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen said, turning to head back to his work.

"Wait, please, there has to be something I can do." Lucifer didn't mean to sound so desperate, but he couldn't control it anymore. This was the last place he could think of to go. "I really need some money, please." He wasn't sure if it was that desperation, or the look on his face that made the man stop. He raised an eyebrow, looking the blonde over.

"...You got a name kid?" He sighed out.

"Lucifer. Lucifer Knight." He held a hand out to the brunette, who grabbed it after a moment.

"Dean Winchester." He smiled, letting go of the other's hand. "Lucifer? How the hell you get a name like that?"

"...Long story." Lucifer shrugged. "I don't like talking about **feely** things...If you don't mind." His past was something the boy was trying to escape. Dean grinned wider at that.

"Me and you would get along just fine kid, but I really don't have the budget to hire-"

I'll work for whatever you can give!" Lucifer interrupted, feeling hope growing in his chest. "Please...I have my bills paid up for the next few months, but I need money to buy formula and..." He quickly closed his mouth. Damn it, he said too much.

"Formula?" He looked surprised. "You got a baby?" Lucifer looked away, but nodded his head. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking the boy over again. He didn't look much older than Sam, and he had a kid? "How old are you?"

"I'm..." Lucifer frowned, looking at the floor. "I'm seventeen...but I swear, I will work hard and as often as I can. I've tried everywhere in this town...This is pretty much my last hope." He admitted quietly. If laying it all out there was what it would take to get this job, he was willing to do it. So much for not getting personal. "If...If I don't have a job by the end of this month then social services will be take her away from me."

"Her? You're baby?" He clarified. The teen nodded. Dean stared at him a moment longer before sighing loudly and shaking his head. "...You at least know something about cars, right?"

"Yes." Lucifer was quick to answer, a hopeful smile growing on his face. "I used to...uh...I've worked on a lot of vehicles in my life." He coughed awkwardly, and Dean squinted at that. He knew the kid was hiding something, but seemed to let it go for now. "I can also run the register, I'm great with money and people."

"...Alright, listen, I'll give it a try."

Lucifer had to stop himself from hugging the man, settling for grinning excitedly instead. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down." Dean chuckled. "Just make sure you're here tomorrow mornin' at Eight."

"Eight, got it." He continued to smile, shaking Dean's hand again. "You won't regret it, I promise. Do I need to fill out an application, or...?"

"Eh...paperwork can wait..." Dean smiled, looking at his captured hand. It was about three seconds ago this went into awkward touching territory. "So, right...See you tomorrow then." He laughed out, pulling his arm away from the excited teen.

Lucifer gave an apologetic look and slowly backed up to the entrance. "Tomorrow." He confirmed, walking out of the shop. He cheered silently when he was out of view of the windows and nearly skipped down the street.

When Dean walked back into the work area Bobby gave him a look. "Don't start with me...He has a baby for crying out loud, how was I supposed to turn that away?"

Bobby scoffed. "You're such a pansy you know that princess?" He smiled shortly after though, Dean flipping him off before going back to the garage where a car he'd been working on sat. He wasn't really upset, he knew how big his oldest nephew's heart was and loved him all the more for it.

"Well, at least it keeps me off that damned register..." Bobby grumbled, going back to doing the inventory.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks, and come again!" Lucifer waved goodbye to a couple as they walked out the door. He continued to grin while putting a few parts on the shelf behind him for Dean and Bobby to take a look at. He had been working at the shop for nearly 2 weeks now, and it was great. He was loving the way Dean ran this place. You could drink a beer on your break and classic rock music was always blasting from the back. He found out that Dean had inherited the place from his father when he died. Dean had only been his age at the time. So his uncle, well technically his great uncle, helped him keep this place going until he got his degrees to own the place himself. They were really great people, people he wasn't used to being around.

The kind of people he used to screw over...Lucifer tried to rid himself of those memories quickly.

He looked at the clock and frowned. It was nearly four, he normally got off at 2 to go pick up his daughter from daycare. Man, he was going to have a lot of overtime to pay...He was waiting for Dean to get back in from the garage out back. Apparently he had a car he was _almost_ done with. Bobby was taking the day off to go hunting. He stepped into the back, which was the stock room and looked through the window, to see the garage in the 'backyard'. He couldn't see Dean anywhere, so he was assuming he was still inside the garage at the other end of the lot. The bell going off got his attention and he walked back to the front, ready to greet the new customer.

He stopped when his eyes landed on a person taller than himself, and that was saying something considering he stood at a nice 6'2. He had on pair of clean jeans, dark work type boots, and a over-sized T-shirt with a flannel shirt thrown over it. The backpack hanging on one shoulder with the name of the local school on it is what made Lucifer think he was a high-school student, a vary tall student. He was kind cute too, with that mop of dark brown locks on his head and the way his mouth moved while he looked for a certain item from a shelf against the wall. The kid smiled when he found what he was looking for. He grabbed it then turned to the front door and walked out...

It took Lucifer's mind a second to realize the kid just stole something. He was so used to people being honest in this town, he didn't think it possible.

"Hey!" He yelled, running out from behind the counter and shoving the front door open. He saw the teen easily enough because of his height. He was walking down the sidewalk. Lucifer quickly walked after him. "Hey, you!" He shouted. The boy turned to face him with a confused stare. "Where the hell do you think you're going with that punk!?" He said in a low voice. He watched an eyebrow raise as the guy became more confused and frightened. He even took a few, quick steps back. "I'm not the guy you want to screw over pal!" When Lucifer full on ran toward him, the boy's eyes grew wide and he took off, running down to the end of the fence and turning into the driveway entrance to the garage? What the hell was this kid thinking? He was trapping himself.

"Stop!" Lucifer screamed, speeding up. Damn this prick was fast.

"L-leave me alone!" The stranger screamed back, throwing his backpack to the ground to gain some speed and looking over his shoulder at the gaining man. It startled him so much that he tripped over his other foot, falling to the ground. Before he could get up Lucifer jumped on his back. He struggled to hold the boy down, who elbowed him in the ribs a few times. "Let go! **Dean**!" He yelped frantically when Lucifer pinned his arm behind his back.

Wait, did he just say Dean? Lucifer didn't have too much time to think on it because his boss appeared in a what felt like a flash, ripping him off the guy in an instant. His eyes were blazing and jaw clenched as he glared at Lucifer, clutching the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother!?" He hollered.

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up at that. "You-You're brother?" He looked over to the boy, slowly pulling himself off the ground.

Oh...he was so fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer stood in the back of the store listening to Dean laugh for the hundredth time at the situation. He was holding his ribs, which were starting to bruise from the the blows Sam had given him. He dared a glance over to Sam Winchester, beloved little brother of Dean. He can't believe he just jumped his boss' younger brother. Sam was rubbing his arm, the one Lucifer had twisted behind his back. When their eyes met, Sam quickly frowned and looked away.

Yep, he was hated for sure.

"I can't...haha...I can't believe you thought Sam was stealing." Dean was beyond amused. When Lucifer stuttered out an apology and explained the situation, he just lost it. He had sent Sam into the store to get a part for him. He forgot all about the fact that Lucifer had never met him.

"Well...that's what it looked like." Lucifer defended weakly.

"Really? 'Cause it looked like I was being chased by a psychopath." Sam mumbled, still holding his arm.

"I'm sorry, alright...How was I supposed to know who you were?" This was the first time he'd ever met Sam. I mean, it wasn't like Dean talked about his personal life much. Bobby had mentioned the younger Winchester in conversations but that was it.

"Normal people would ask...Not chase someone down the road like a maniac." Sam shot back.

"Well, where I come from innocent people don't take off." He couldn't stop himself from biting back.

"You were screaming at me!" Sam glared at his brother's insane employee, he turned it on Dean when he started laughing again. He held his hands up in apology.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should've introduced you guys." He pointed between the two. "Sam, this is Lucifer my new security guard apparently. Lucifer, this is Sammy the gentle giant." The two stood there awkwardly. "Now, let's try to keep the tackling to football games in the park." He had to cough to cover a laugh at the last part.

"S-so, I'm not fired?" Lucifer asked and let out a sigh of relief when Dean shook his head.

"Nah, you were protecting my store. I'm not gonna fire you for that." He hit Sam on the shoulder, getting an 'Ow!' from him and another glare. "Besides, Sammy here can take a hit. Isn't that right?" Sam just rolled his eyes, walking to the front of the store.

"I really am sorry..." Lucifer offered to Dean, seeing Sam was still upset. His boss just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Sam's not one to hold grudges." Dean chuckled again. "You did make a hell of an impression though."

"Tell me about it..."

"Is it already that late?" Dean's eyes landed on the clock. "Where the hell have I been?"

"Oh man!" Lucifer forgot the time. "I have to go get Abby from daycare." He spoke while he headed to the front, Dean following him. When he walked through the door, he nearly ran right into Sam. He tried to step around him, but Sam moved the same direction(also trying to get out of the way). He tried again, in the opposite direction, and Sam did the same thinking he'd go around. So the two ended up in an awkward 'dance' for about 10 seconds. Having enough, Lucifer grabbed the taller teen by his arms and shoved him out of the way. He didn't realize he'd pushed hard enough to cause Sam to stumble, but was too freaked out about getting to his daughter to care.

"Jerk..." He heard Sam say, but he ignored it and ran out the door.

"I've told you before Mr. Knight, we have strict hours of operation." The woman lectured, handing him his daughter and her belongings.

"I know, I'm sorry, something just came up at work and..."

"I don't need excuses, I get those all the time." She interrupted, waving him away slightly. "The extra time will be added to your bill, now if you will excuse me I have to get home."

* * *

"But I can't afford the extra time, I can barely..." She shot him a look of annoyance and he frowned but didn't try to argue, turning to head out the door. She was an unpleasant woman, but took care of his daughter well. His face lit up when he looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. She was nearly seven months old and the reason he woke up everyday. Her head, which he kissed lovingly, was already filled with blonde curls. Luckily he only worked the register today, so his clothes were clean enough to snuggle his daughter. "At least you'll be happy to see me, right?" He whispered, walking out to his parked car. He placed her in the carseat and jumped in the driver seat. He turned the key over, but the engine didn't start. "Oh no..." He tried again, but nothing happened. "Nononono...not now, not today." He begged, trying another time. When the car still didn't start he hit the steering wheel in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

"Give the kid a break Sam." Dean finished closing up the shop early today, it was Friday afterall, Sam was still upset about his encounter with his new employee.

"The guy tackled me to the ground and then tried to rip my arm off." Sam scoffed, not used to his brother choosing someone else's side. "Oh, then he shoves me into a shelf. What kind of name is _Lucifer_ anyway?"

"He just has a lot on his mind, and you take up a zip code..." Dean said, but rolled his eyes when Sam gave him a 'Are you seriously defending him?' look. That's right, he knew his baby brother well enough to read his expression like he had spoke them. "Just trust me on this Sam, he deals with some heavy shit to be only a year older than you."

"...Fine, but he is still a jerk." It took too much energy to care about whether some guy he barely knew was or was not an asshole. "Hey, can I take the truck out tonight?"

"Where?" Dean asked, closing out the register.

"I wanted to go see a movie with Jess." Dean gave him a goofy grin. "Don't start..."

"You and Jess, huh? You got a date there Sammy?"

"It's not a date."

"Sounds like a date."

"Well it's not."

"I think you're lying to me."

"And I think you're too nosy."

Dean laughed softly, pulling the keys out of his back pocket. Their house was only a block away so he'd just walk home. "It's so a date." He added when Sam snatched the keys.

"If my dating life is such an important part of your life, it is time you got a girlfriend, because that's just sad." Sam shot back, walking to the front of the store and out into the evening heat. Dean smirked.

"So it **is** a date." He laughed again when Sam dismissed him with a wave through the store window.

* * *

"So what movie are we watching?" Jess asked, gripping Sam's arm and pulling him close to her side. She smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." He said, trying to act like her body pressed against his was a turn-on. He also tried to act like he was into the kiss she gave him too.

"You always know what to say to make me happy." She only half joked, pulling away from him to check the movie listings. He took the opportunity to wipe off the feeling of lip gloss from his mouth. He wanted so badly to like Jess that way, but it felt like kissing a relative. Sam found out something terrifying about himself over a year ago. He was pretty sure that he was gay. He had no idea how to tell his brother, or anyone else, so he played the part of being straight. Jess had been his on and off girlfriend since elementary school. So he had no problem continuing to play house, like they did as kids. Something felt different the last few days though, she was acting extra touchy and trying to get him away from their other friends. To be alone. He had a feeling she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and he wasn't sure if he should(or even could) do something like that. He'd probably have to break up with her for good soon.

As he waited for her to decide on the movie options, he people watched to get his mind off things. When they landed on a familiar form he frowned. It was that guy working for Dean, he was walking down the street across the road. He was holding something small against his shoulder, and he looked slightly panicked.

"Is that...a baby?" Sam asked himself in surprise. Dean's words about him dealing with a lot came floating back to the top of his mind.

* * *

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart..." Lucifer bounced his daughter softly as she screamed into his ear. "Just a little longer and we'll be home" He tried to bribe. "Then I will make you the biggest bottle of milk you've ever seen." Of course it didn't work, his daughter continued to yell. Shit, why did he have to live so far from the daycare? He scoffed, knowing the answer to that. Where he lived he wouldn't trust someone to watch a baby, it wasn't the best part of town . It was the worst actually.

He tried to get someone to jump start his car, but everyone either ignored him(That whole 'Small town people are friendly thing was bullshit, at least when it came to strangers) or didn't have any jumper cables. He was pretty sure that wasn't the only thing wrong with that crap car. He had been walking for nearly an hour. Abby woke up about 10 minutes ago, ready to eat. Why he didn't have any extra bottles in the diaper bag was because he was an idiot. When he saw another bus sign coming up, he resisted the urge to check his pocket for money. He had none, running out of work so fast that he forgot to grab his pay from Dean, but he just hoped it would appear.

He could feel tears of frustration clouding his eyes. It was at least another five miles to his apartment and it would take him forever to walk there. Abby was hungry, he had no money, and it was almost completely dark out. "...It's going to be okay." He said softly, this time it was more to reassure himself.

* * *

"...Lucifer?" He spun around at the familiar voice. Sam stood near the curb, his hands in his pockets.

"He-hey..." He wanted to sigh in relief at the site of someone he knew(kinda), but quickly remembered that the two didn't exactly start off on a good terms.

Sam felt awkward suddenly. Why had he walked over here? The last thing he remembered was Lucifer's face about two seconds from bursting into tears. "I...I saw you from the movies." He pointed behind him. "Is everything...uh...okay?" He tried to ask over the screaming infant.

"Yeah...Yeah everything is..." He closed his eyes, swallowing his pride when Abby tried to suck on his shirt then cried in frustration that it wasn't a bottle. "No...it's really not. Could you...Could you give me a lift home? My car broke down and no one would help...she's hungry and I have nothing to give her because I was too stupid to pack extra bottles. I don't even have enough money to get on the damn bus." He didn't mean for all of that to come out, but he was just so fed up and frustrated, it just fell out.

Sam could see the stress on his face as he continued to try and quiet the child. He glanced across the street to see Jess looking at him. She motioned for him to come on, and he held a hand up. "Oh, shit, sorry...You're girlfriend is waiting for you, huh?" Lucifer noticed trying to push down the disappointment. "Hey, forget it...I'll figure something out, it's not your problem."

Sam walked away without another word to Lucifer, who bit his lip and continued to walk. About another 5 minutes passed before he heard a honk and Dean's old white ford pulled up beside him. Sam leaned over from the driver seat to push the passenger door open. Lucifer looked frozen to the spot for a minute but smiled widely, the relief showing immediately. He climbed into the seat and proceeded to tell him where he lived and thank Sam a thousand times.

"You're welcome already." Sam half laughed, half yelled. Lucifer just grinned wider, pulling Abby off his shoulder to bounce her in his lap. It seemed to calm her down for a moment. "...Is she yours...or?"

"She's all mine." He said kissing her head. "Sam, this is Abby, my beautiful baby girl." Lucifer picked up her hand and made her wave his direction. Sam glanced from the road and smiled.

"She's cute." He reached his hand over to let her tiny hand grip his finger. "It's nice to meet you Abby."

"What about your girlfriend?" Lucifer asked, smiling at the sight of Abby pulling Sam's finger into her mouth to suck on.

Sam shrugged, letting the baby keep his hand for a bit. "I told her to start watching the movie without me and I'd be right back."He saw the look of appreciation on Lucifer's face when he stopped at a light. "If you start thanking me again I am gonna scream."

"I know you're sick of hearing it, but really...Thank you. The Winchesters seem to be saving me left and right." He looked down while adding. "And about tackling you..."

"It's fine, really, don't worry about it." Sam really meant it too. The moment he saw the man holding the small child and trying not to bust into tears as he let out his frustrations, he completely let their first meeting go. "Infact, I'm sorry for acting like that...it was really bratty of me."

"Maybe we can just...start over?" Lucifer offered.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." The two smiled at each other. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, mostly because Abby had started to fall asleep again and neither wanted to wake her.

When they arrived at his apartment building, Sam parked out front and tried not to frown. The place looked like shit and he knew this neighborhood was about the same. "Looks horrible right?" Lucifer sighed. "This is what an honest living looks like." He tried to make a joke about it. "Hell, when I was...uh." Lucifer really needed to stop blurting things out. He shook his head, when Sam gave him a confused look at why he stopped in the middle of a sentence. "Ah, you don't need to hear about my past, you have a date to get back to and I have to feed Abby..." He climbed out of the car carefully, trying not to upset his dozing daughter. Chewing on Sam's finger really calmed her down.

The two went silent for a minute. "Well...uh...I guess I'll see you around?" Sam finally said, just to break the awkward moment.

"Yeah..." Lucifer shut the truck door and watched him pull away before walking to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam is it true?" Jess ran up to him Monday morning, hugging him close. He stumbled slightly, not expecting to be attack hugged, before returning to gesture.

"Is what true...?"

"That you were jumped by a crazy person chasing you out of your brother's shop?" She looked truly concerned, holding him close. Sam tried not to roll his eyes. Of course news travelled fast around this town.

"I wasn't _jumped_..." Sam pulled away from her to shift his bookbag on his shoulder. "The guy just thought I was stealing...It was a complete misunderstanding."

"Stealing from your own brother's store?" She scoffed. "He works there and doesn't even know his boss' relatives?"

"Well, that isn't really information you have to-"

"Did Dean kick his ass?" Charlie seemed to appear from no where, a grin spreading across her face. "I bet he kicked his ass."

"No, he didn't, surprisingly." Dean had always been the kind of guy that kicked your ass first and asked questions never. Especially if it involved Sam getting harassed.

"What!?" Jess laughed in disbelief. "So he just let that guy get away with hurting you?"

"Like I said it was a-"

"I should march over there and give your pig headed brother a piece of my mind." Jess interrupted like she always did. "He at least fired him, right?"

"Well, no, but he didn't mean-"

"Has your brother gone nuts!?" Jess nearly growled.

"Calm down Jess." Charlie sighed, used to her overreactions. "I'm sure Dean had his reasons." Sam smiled at her when Jess gave a 'whatever'.

"He really isn't that bad guys, at least I don't think he is..." Sam shrugged, walking into the school with his friends. "I don't really know him that well."

"Is his name really 'Lucifer'?" Charlie laughed.

"How did you- Nevermind" Sam forgot that Charlie knew everything. "That's what he says it is."

"I don't like him." Jess added, hooking her arm with Sam's. "Anyone that hurts my baby is automatically unlikeable."

"People say he just showed up in town awhile back ago. No one knows anything about him other than he was looking for a job everywhere and he is pretty young. I heard he is cute too." Charlie threw in. "Like, 'Wolf whistle' cute."

Sam chuckled. "Quite a lot of stuff for not to know anything...I didn't get the best look at him, but he definitely had...uh" _A pretty smile._ He cleared his throat, his ears reddening. "I mean, I guess he looked alright...for a guy." He threw in a shrug.

"I want to meet him." Jess said.

"I thought you just said that you didn't like him?" Charlie pointed out, rolling her eyes. This is why Sam and Jess were in an 'on and off' relationship. She just couldn't make up her mind it seems.

"So? I still want to know what he looks like, so I can know who I am not liking."

"Right, well he apparently has a baby too." Charlie's eyes turned to slits when Jess looked disappointed.

"Yeah, he does." Sam confirmed. "A girl, Abby, I think?"

"Oh! Was it that guy you had to give a lift?" Jess asked.

"Yeah...his car broke down, and I couldn't leave him out there roaming the streets with a kid."

"You're such a sweet person Sam, giving your attacker/complete stranger a ride home." Charlie shook her head.

"He had a baby...what was I supposed to do?" Sam defended."Besides, it turned out fine."

"You're so kind honey." Jess stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek mid stride, causing his to nearly fall on his face.

Charlie laughed, patting his back. The Winchesters were known for their kindness and loyalty, there wasn't a person in this town that met them and didn't trust them. "I'll see you guys later, going to get this day over with."

"See ya." Sam waved.

"So...can we meet him?" Jess asked, stopping in front of his locker.

"We?" He questioned, unlocking the locker to put his book bag in and grab a few books.

"As in your friends? No matter how Charlie acts, she wants to see him too." Jess clarified.

"I guess..." He shut his locker and shrugged again. "We can just stop by the shop on the way to the diner today, he should be there. Just don't give him a hard time." Sam added the last part with a stern voice. "He really didn't mean anything by it."

"I'll be good, for you, I promise." She rubbed her hand up his chest and Sam smiled like he was supposed to. "Then maybe later tonight you can come over to my house?" She hinted. "My parents are going to be home late."

"I-I think Dean needs my help at home tonight." He lied, hoping it worked. Jess huffed again, pouting.

"You always seem busy when I want you all alone..."

"I'm sorry...Hey, let's get to class." He changed the subject, grabbing her hand to pull her toward the classroom.

* * *

" _This is no place for a child Mr. Knight..." The woman in a suit stepped around his apartment with distaste. "You have no furniture, no heat for winter, no air-conditioning for the summer, and don't even get me started on the mice."_

" _Listen, I know it isn't the greatest...and I plan on moving somewhere better when I get the money, but Abby has her own crib and I keep the windows open if it gets too hot." He offered, but the dark skinned woman just shook her head._

" _In a neighborhood like this, keeping those windows open at night is asking for trouble. I know you are trying Mr. Knight, I do, but I am going to need to see a some improvements to this place by my next visit." She opened his door to leave. "Like furniture. For one." She added before leaving him with a list and a headache._

Lucifer nearly whined at the memory from this morning, why had that popped up? He was having a horrible...life. He hadn't gotten any sleep all weekend because Abby spent the whole time throwing a fit. She was teething, and her fury knows no bounds. He couldn't help the smile that passed across his face. She was a lot like him when upset. He rubbed his face for the thousandth time that day, trying to keep his eyes open. Luckily it was a slow day, but that was also a horrible thing. It made fighting sleep all the harder. Shaking his head vigorously when his eyes tried to shut again, he yawned and slapped his face a few times.

"Come on, just a couple more hours and you can...go pick your daughter up and pretend you'll get some rest..." He groaned out the last part. "Music!" He lit up. "I'll play some music, that will keep me up." He quickly went to Dean's radio in the back and turned it on. 'Carry on my Wayward Son' blasted through the speakers, and he turned it up even more. "Alright!" Dean had great taste in music he thought while playing an air guitar.

* * *

When Sam opened up the shop door he could hear the music from the back floating up to the front quite clearly.

"I thought Dean was out in the garage?" Charlie asked.

"He is...it must be Lucifer." Bobby would never play music that loud. "Hang on, I'll go check." He left his three friends and Jess standing at the door to walk behind the counter into the back. The sight he saw made him swallow. Hard. Lucifer was dancing to one of his brother's favorite songs. His hips moving nicely to the beat. His black jeans fit way too well, Sam found himself noticing, and his dark grey shirt hugged his torso in all the right places. Sam felt a spark in his lower stomach, his body feeling tingly. Were those goosebumps? His back was to Sam so he got an eyeful his ass, which he was **not** checking out. The guitar solo came up and Sam couldn't stop from grinning. In the midst of strumming his 'guitar' he spun around and froze when he made eye contact with a smiling Sam.

He immediately reached over to hit the stop button on the stereo and then looked at the floor, his face dangerously close to becoming a tomato. "There...there's no way you didn't see any of that, right?"

"You mean your _impressive_ dance moves, or an air guitar performance that would've made my brother proud?" Sam was laughing by the end of his sentence, and Lucifer was now definitely blushing.

"Yeeeah...I just keep making the best impressions around you Sam." He laughed too, but rubbed the back of his head.

"It was cute, you should've showed me that side before the screaming maniac." He was so amused he let his guard down for a second and didn't watch his words.

"Cute, huh?" Lucifer scoffed, crossing his arms.

Sam swallowed, his smile falling. He was trying to think of something to say, but Lucifer beat him to it.

"I'll have you know my dance moves are downright 'sexy', so get it right." He corrected with another smile. Sam let go of a breath, his shoulders relaxing. Thank god he didn't get offended.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He motioned up front, trying to separate himself from his mistake before Lucifer could think on it. Not that he would, Sam was just paranoid. "My friends want to meet the guy who tried to dislocate my shoulder."

"Oh good, people know about that?" He sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell them." Sam said. "I did tell them to be good, but I think they are more interested in the new guy in town."

Lucifer followed the taller teen to the front, stopping at the counter while Sam's friends gathered around.

"This is Charlie, Adam, Lisa, and my girlfriend, Jess." He pointed to each person as he introduced them then he pointed at the blond. "Everyone, Lucifer."

Charlie was the first to react, placing her hands on the counter to lean in close to Lucifer's face. He tried not to move back as she stared at him. "...Hi there..." He eventually got out, her closeness and quietness getting to him.

"Yep, definitely a hottie." She stated boldly, getting a laugh from everyone in the group.

"Hey man, just ignore her...She spends too much time online, and not talking to people in real life." Adam spoke next, reaching over to shake his hand. "So...did you really sack Sam? 'Cause I would've paid money to see that." Lisa smacked Adam on the arm lightly, but smiled.

"Be good, you idiot. What we all mean is...it's nice to meet you." She offered.

"Ah...I'm glad I pass inspection?" Lucifer said, glancing at Sam. "As for the giant next to me, I would say our first encounter will be something to laugh about in the future."

"I'm laughing now..." Adam chuckled out.

"So is Dean..." Sam added, getting another laugh from Adam.

"Speaking of Dean..." Lisa slipped behind the counter with a mischievous grin. "I am going to go see him before we leave."

"How many times does he have to turn you down before you get the hint?" Charlie asked after her. "He said he doesn't date 'kids' like a thousand times."

"And I think I am wearing him down." She smiled, disappearing through the back.

"So you have a baby?" Jess blurted out. "What are you? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen...and how do you know I have a baby?" He looked at Sam who raised his hands in defense.

"Small towns like to gossip, don't look at me."

"Sam said her name was Abby? That sounds adorable." When Lucifer gave him another look he grinned sheepishly.

"...Okay, I said that part, but they already knew about her."

"Where is her mom?" Jess continued to ask questions others would've waited awhile to even think of bringing up.

"Jess..." Sam warned.

"What? I just thought I'd ask." She held her hands out, innocently shrugging. "I mean, what do you even know about this guy? He just shows up in town, and no one asks any questions? It's creepy okay."

"She died." Lucifer stated, tired of listening to her mouth. He squashed the anger building in him by watching her face go from self righteous to 'I made a mistake'. That always made him feel better. No sleep Lucifer was also very little control Lucifer. Unless it was his daughter then he always found the control.

"Oh..." Jess said softly. Sam's remaining friends became expectantly quiet.

"I...I think we should go to the diner now guys." Sam spoke, and his friends jumped at the opportunity to escape. "I am going to grab Lisa and meet you there." He added as they told Lucifer goodbye.

"I'll wait for you Sam." Jess offered but he shook his head.

"I think it's better if you go." He said it in a way that made her not argue, but pout and storm off. When they cleared out Sam rocked on his heels and scratched his arm nervously. "Well...that went well?" He attempted, but it only got a huff from the other. "I'm sorry about Jess...She can be..."

"Pushy, judgemental, talkative, ruuude..." Lucifer listed, drawing out the last one.

"Yes." Sam smiled but let it fall. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend too..." He said it softly, hoping it was the right thing.

"She wasn'-...Thanks." Lucifer sighed, wishing a customer would walk in so he wouldn't have to talk about this. It wasn't that he was lying about his past, he just didn't feel a need to bring it up...Yeah, sure, let's go with that.

"...Um." He had no idea what to say and Lucifer looked like he wanted to claw someone's face off. He imagined he was invisioning Jess. "I'm going to go save my brother from Lisa...and go to the diner...I guess?" Lucifer only nodded, rubbing at his eyes again and fighting off a yawn. Even though Sam said it, he didn't move for a long moment. "...Are you...okay?" He finally asked.

"I'm fine...just have a baby that thinks I can go days without sleeping, nosy town folk trying to slice at my wounds, an appointment with Social services this morning to tell me I need furniture or I am not doing a good enough job to keep my daughter even though I have walked away from everything I once was and clawed my way out of hell itself to be a better person. Oh, **and** I am sitting here throwing this all at my boss' little brother because I can't seem to figure out when to shut my fucking mouth." He grounded out the last part, letting his face fall into his palm.

Sam stood there for a long pause, trying to take in everything Lucifer just said. "So..." He shrugged, looking at the tired blond. "It's _not_ fine, you mean." He waited for Lucifer to look up at him then he smiled; and so did Lucifer after a moment.

"I guess that is what I meant." He let his head fall back and took a deep breath before letting it out with a groan. Not sure what else to do, Sam patted his shoulder and let it rest there. Lucifer was really warm, and he could feel muscles...Sam immediately stopped his train of thought, he was trying to be comforting for godsake. Lucifer's hand resting over his wasn't what he was expecting, and nearly jerked away. His fingers rubbed gently over his larger hand. Sam felt his body heat up again.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to explode on you there." Lucifer spoke, his eyes closed.

"No problem...You know, we might have some old furniture at our house..." Sam said softly, trying not to notice himself stepping closer behind the other. "I'm sure Dean would let you have it." He nearly fell backwards when Lucifer let go of his hand and quickly spun around to face him.

"Really?" His eyes were now open wide, and looked hopefully up at Sam(Who had to swallow a few times to get his voice working).

"Ye-yeah, I mean...I have to ask, but I don't see why he wouldn't."

Lucifer's shoulders seemed to relax greatly, and he stepped into Sam's personal space. He didn't plan on hugging him, but he was just so relieved that his arms wrapped around Sam's neck before he knew it. There was no way he could afford furniture. "Thanks man!"

Sam had his arms held out, hovering over Lucifer for a moment as his mind caught up. He smiled, slowly returned the hug. His hand ran down Lucifer's back, which felt really nice, and rested on his hips. "Uh...no-no problem..." The way he said it must have come off as awkward to Lucifer who let go soon after with a laugh.

"...Sorry about that. I'm a bit of a...touchy guy." He raised his hands and pretended he was squeezing something. What he lacked in talking about feelings, he made up for in physical contact.

"No...problem." Sam said lamely, not sure what else to say to that. "I'm going to go..." He pointed toward the garage. Why was he being so nervous? It had to look weird. "Yeah..." He gave up and walked away as Lucifer stared after him with a bit of confusion mixed with humor. Excitement came back to him soon after. If he could get some furniture then he might stand a chance. He'd have to find someway to pay the Winchesters back. No one had ever helped him out as much as they did.


	5. Chapter 5

I always forget Lucifer is tall too, Sam's height is to blame. x] So I am going to make some adjustments to the beginning of the story, but it will basically be the same. Lucifer is 6'2 and Sam is going to be his 6'4 self. Just keep that in mind.

* * *

Sam walked up to his sixth period teacher, gaining the attention of the classroom(hard not to gain all the attention with his size). Once he reached the desk the economic teacher stared up at him with a quizzical look. "Something I can help you with Mr. Winchester?"

Sam dug into his jean pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I have to leave early...family matters." He mumbled, trying to keep his nosy classmates from hearing. The teacher looked at the piece of paper with Dean Winchester's signature scribbled on it then back up to the boy. After a moment he shrugged, handing the paper back to him.

"Just make sure to stop by the office and let them see this." He said, pointing to the door for Sam to leave. He did so quickly, noticing Charlie's attempts to get his attention, but he ignored her. She could give him the third degree later, right now he had to hurry. He didn't want to be late.

It had been about two weeks ago when Sam offered furniture to Lucifer, his brother's newest employee. He smiled at the thought of him, but quickly squashed it down when entering the office area and leaving the note with them. After a quick call to Dean himself, Sam was out the door and to the parking lot, where that old truck sat. Once Dean found out about Lucifer's car troubles he offered to have it brought in and fixed up. Lucifer had went nearly a whole week taking the bus with his daughter before the boys found out about it. Bobby smacked him in the back of his head so hard Sam thought it might leave a permanent red mark.

 _"The bus is no place for an infant, you idjit!" Bobby grumbled while Lucifer tried to put his head back on right. He seemed shocked too, like he wasn't used to being hit, not without fighting back._

 _"...I made sure she was alright and I had to get to work somehow..." He defended, stepping out of reach of the old man as he finished and closer to Sam; who couldn't stop a smile at the action(even if it meant nothing)_

 _"Could've asked me." Dean motioned at himself. "You know...the mechanic...that fixes vehicles."_

 _"...You've done enough for me..." Lucifer frowned, glancing over to Sam. "All of you have."_

 _"Is this about the furniture?" Dean rolled his eyes, and people thought he was bad at accepting help...this kid took it to a new level. "I told you, we weren't using it anyway, you were doing us a favor...getting it out of our shed." He really was, it gave Dean more room to fill with tools and parts. He was more than happy to let the stubborn teen have it when Sam asked._

 _"We don't mind Lucifer...Really." Sam added, patting his shoulder. It was just to reassure him. Not because he really wanted to touch him all day. Yeah. Sure, we can go with that._

 _"I go away for a few days and you boys can't even manage to think right." Bobby sighed out. "I can give the ballerina a lift on Mondays and Tuesdays."_

 _Before Lucifer could protest, Dean jumped in. "I got Wednesday and Friday, but I have a meeting with Cas on Thursdays..."_

 _"W-wait guys you-" Lucifer put his hands up, trying to reject the offer again, but Sam would have none of it._

 _"If Castiel can pick you up on Thursday morning I can take the truck to school and drop him off on the way." Sam offered, looking at Dean for approval. "I can leave my last class early to take him home."_

 _"How the hell am I supposed to ask my accountant to pick me up?" Dean frowned._

 _Sam snorted. "...You've been best friends since you were in elementary school. I think Castiel will be more than happy to. If not, bribe him with a cookout." Cas had a weakness for a good burger, and Dean's were his favorite._

 _"Am I fucking invisible?" Lucifer nearly growled, but was ignored once more._

 _"...Guess that would work." Dean nodded. "What about school though? I am not letting you get behind...Maybe I can just give Lucifer-"_

 _"It's economics, I could pass it in my sleep." Sam spoke quickly, not wanting to lose the chance to be alone with the blonde._

 _"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Lucifer yelled the first thing that came to his mind, hoping to get their attention. It had worked, for a moment. The three looked at him oddly before returning to their planning. He threw his hands in the air in defeat._

 _"So, that about covers it then?" Bobby said, and when the two nodded he continued. "Good, glad that was solved, now can I get home?"_

Sam started the car, his smile back in place as he drove out of the parking lot. For the last few days, Lucifer had started working later to pay for his daughter's daycare he had finally managed to catch up, even pay a little ahead so Sam's first stop was to get little Abby. She was the cutest kid, Sam loved holding her and Lucifer said she'd taken a liking to him as well; her favorite thing to do was chew on Sam's fingers, which he still couldn't decide if it was adorable or gross.

"Ah...Sam?" Deborah recognized the tall boy as soon as he walked in the front doors. "You're here to pick up little Abigail Knight, right?" Again Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out a note, this one signed by Lucifer. The woman looked at the note for only a moment, knowing a Winchester was trustworthy and Lucifer had told her about the arrangement already. "I was told, but I will need that note for Mrs. Wells...She's pretty strict." She placed the note on her desk and stood. "I'll go grab her, wait here." She smiled, turning to walk into what Sam assumed to be the play area. It wasn't long before he heard wailing and looked up just in time to see the child hit Deborah on the head with her rattle. Apparently Abby didn't appreciate her play time being interrupted. The daycare assistant just huffed. "This child's father is appropriately named..." She only half joked, Abby was definitely a troublemaker even at her young age. When the little girl wiggled around to see Sam, her eyes lit up and she dropped the rattle instantly to reach for the teen. Sammy couldn't stop the smile, even if her behavior needed correcting, and took her.

"Hey there...what was all that, huh?" He asked her, voice full of affection and a slight scold. He reached down and picked up the rattle off the floor. Sam shook it at her before pointing to Deborah. "We don't hit, huh? No hitting." Abby giggled, taking the rattle back to chew on. She shook her head, which made her whole body wobble, when hearing 'No' and Sam repeated it.

"You're too good with children young Winchester..." Deborah watched the scene from her desk, trying not to swoon; there was something about a man(young or not) taking care of an infant that just made her, and most women, turn to goo. "I hope this doesn't mean you plan on having any, anytime soon?" She warned the still half child. Lucifer was the youngest parent here, and she'd like to keep it that way.

She got a laugh from him at that, letting Abby attempt to climb on his shoulder. "Trust me...You don't have to worry about that **any** time soon. Dean would kill me." He thought about it for a moment. "First he would adopt my kid then kill me." That got a small laugh from Deborah.

"Sounds about right. Speaking of Dean..." Deborah handed Sam Abby's bag, which he put on his shoulder before grabbing her car-seat and walked him to the door. "Tell him to get out of that garage more often and come have a drink with his high school friends? We miss him." When Sam nodded, she held Abby(who didn't like letting go of her giant one bit) while he tried to put the car-seat in. After about 2 minutes of watching him stare at the thing, she rolled her eyes and gave the wiggly child back to him and did it herself.

"...Sorry about that." He smiled appreciatively.

"Don't worry about it, not something a 16 year old normally knows how to do anyway. You'll learn quick, you always did growing up." She helped him buckle the little blonde in and waved bye as he climbed in the driver seat and drove off. He had to remember to tell Dean about what Deborah said, his brother did spend too much time with cars and not enough with people, it worried him. A rattle hitting his thigh brought Sam out of his thoughts and he looked over to the baby when he got to a red light.

"What did I say about hitting?" He smiled when Abby laughed, a tiny hand reaching out to him. He looked back to the road when the light changed, but reached over with his right hand to let tiny fingers grab at his; one held onto his pinky and the other his thumb as she happily gnawed on the fingers in between. "Hey..." He grinned wider, giving her a quick glance from the road. "I think you're getting some teeth in. That won't end well for me, will it?" He chuckled when she only chewed harder. He'd have to tell Lucifer.

When Sam pulled up the front of the shop, Lucifer was already waiting outside, leaning against the building and people watching. Sam figured out that Lucifer had what was known as 'Resting Bitchface Syndrome'. If he wasn't chatting a customer, or concentrating on work, he looked downright pissed at the world. It wasn't helping him make friends either...Sam shook his head as a woman quickly scurried past the older teen, just to avoid his gaze(even though he had no idea she was even there). His look completely changed though when his eyes landed on the truck. A smile quickly broke out on his face as he walked up to the passenger door, pulling it open, and making his daughter squeal with delight by tickling her senseless.

"Daddy missed you!" He said between kisses to her face. Abby patted gently at his face and spoke gibberish in response. Sam watched, trying not to give a dreamy sigh. Something about a dad taking care of his kid that made him turn to goo. He quickly hid his expression when Lucifer looked up at him, smile in place, and climbed in the truck the rest of the way to close the door. "...Thanks." He mumbled out, still trying to get used to this 'let others help you' bit.

"No problem..." Sam still hadn't gotten down having normal chats with the man. Every-time he tried, his insides knotted and his mouth became dry; like he was some schoolgirl with a crush...He shifted uncomfortably at the thought and how it wasn't too far from a truth he didn't want to think about. "Wh-what were you doing outside? Am I late?"

"Hm? Oh, no...Bobby just said he was sick of my face and to get the hell out before he pumps me full of lead." Lucifer grinned again, looking at Sam. "So, basically, he appreciates my help and wants me to go home and rest because he can handle it from here." Sam looked at him and joined in on the grin.

"I see your 'Bobby translator' is improving." Both laughed quietly at that. Abby's happy scream reminded Sam that they were sitting on the side of the road and he should start driving. "So, to your house? Do you need anything before we get there?" He asked while pulling back onto the road.

"Nah, I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow, I should get home and feed this one." The dirty blonde poked his daughter's stomach gently and got a little laugh from her. "Besides, I need to finish setting up Abby's room "correctly"..." He sighed. "Child protective services worry about the stupidest shi-...uh...stuff." He'd cussed for most of his life, so Lucifer found it hard to stop around his daughter.

Sam took one hand off the wheel again to pat Lucifer's shoulder. God, the guy was ridiculously warm, even through the shirt. Abby was quick, from her backward facing seat between the two, to grab onto Sam's bracelet and pull his hand back to her for more chewing. It made both the boys laugh.

"I swear, she either likes you a lot or I got a Hannibal Lecter on my hands." Lucifer's eyes softened as he watched Sam stroke Abby's cheek with his thumb while keeping his eyes on the road. "It must be those cold hands of yours, feels good on her gums." Sam was like a frost giant, at least his hands were Lucifer couldn't say it felt back when they rubbed against his shoulder or hand. He didn't really go around feeling the people up, not anymore that is, but when they did touch...it was nice. Sam's touch was always overly gently, like he'd spent so much time trying to not clumsily hurt anyone. It probably comes from his childhood and a few accidental miscalculations of his strength.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me!" Sam said excitedly, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Did you know she has some teeth coming through?"

"What? No way!?" He removed Sam's finger from her mouth, which got a whine and gently looked into her mouth. "...Well, I'll be dam-ah-darned..." He grabbed her hands and made them shake excitedly. "Look at you! We're going have you on solid foods in no time!" Abby laughed as Lucifer spent the rest of the ride celebrating, getting a few laughs from Sam at how adorable it was to see him so excited.

"Well...we're here." Sam parked in the closest parking spot to their apartment. He felt disappointment at having to drop the two off, it wasn't often he actually enjoyed someone's company(Besides Dean's).

"Yes we are." Lucifer said while unbuckling the car-seat and grabbing the bag. When he slid out of the car, turning to say goodbye, Sam couldn't stop himself.

"Can I come in?" Lucifer seemed thrown off by the question and Sam felt his cheeks heat up. "I-I mean...I want to help you get Abby's room ready for the interview...and I'm sort of hiding..."

"Hiding?" Blue eyes squinted in confusion.

Sam looked at the steering wheel and let out a sigh. "My...My girlfriend is having a party tonight." He admitted and it got a snort from the other.

"Oh no...that sounds horrible." He didn't even try to conceal the sass.

"Haha, jerk..."Sam shot back, sending a harmless glare his way "She's going to have more than half the school there or some before summer bash...and she said she was going to sneak in alcohol."

"Is this supposed to be the downside?" Lucifer asked. That sounded like his kind of place.

"I'm not much for crowds..." Sam scratched the back of his head. "She likes to be the center of attention, which means she'll make me the center too...I just don't...It's not my thing."

Lucifer could see it took a lot for Sam to say all that. He gave a shrug after a moment, it didn't make sense to him; large crowds and alcohol is what he grew up around(along with a few illegal substances...), but those puppy eyes Sam was currently giving were more than enough to win him over. "I guess it would go faster with two people." The smile the brunette gave made him swallow.

The two made it safely into the apartment. Sam went to release Abby from her restraints, while Lucifer went to get a bottle and some baby-food. "So tell me..." He yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Came Sam's muffled reply.

"Why would you pass up the opportunity to have some... **fun** with your girl? She was a hot one if I remember. Mouthy, but hot." He walked back into the living-room as he finished his sentence. Abby was sitting comfortably in Sam's lap and happily accepted the bottle handed to her.

"Well, I...I've never had..." Sam closed his mouth tightly. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't just go around admitting this kind of stuff, but there was something about Lucifer...He just felt like he could tell him anything. He must've taken too long to answer, or the look on his face gave it away, because when he looked back up at the other he looked shocked.

"You trying to say that you've never had...?" He trailed off, but Sam got it. He looked back down at Abby, who was dozing off quickly, and gave yet another shrug. "Wow...I figured a guy like you would have ladies climbing into your pants."

"A guy like me?" He asked, looking back up at him. "What does that mean?" Lucifer noticed Abby sleeping and stepped closed to Sam, leaning over to scoop her up gently. His hands slid against Sam's thighs in the process, their arms touching too.

"You know..." Luci stopped mid pick up, to look into Sam's eyes. He gave a smile, while Sam tried to keep the blush on his ears from moving to his cheeks. "Very attractive." He finished the sentence then carefully straightened to carry his daughter to her crib, while Sam tried not to melt into giggle at the compliment. God, he really was a crushing schoolgirl.

When Lucifer emerged from the room a few moments later, with no child, he sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to wait a bit before fixing that room up. Sam only nodded from his spot on the sofa. It went quiet between the two for a little while. Lucifer started to clean some leftover dishes in the kitchen while Sam paced the house calmly. When he ended up in the kitchen with Lucifer, he watched him clean quietly while humming a tune under his breath.

"...You're pretty attractive too, Y'know...?" He wasn't sure why he thought it was a good idea to say that, but Sam couldn't take it back now. Luci turned toward him, giving him a stare for a moment, then broke out into a self righteous grin. "Just like my dance moves, Sammy, I am downright sexy." He said with a wink. This made Sam roll his eyes and secretly let out a relieved breath he'd been holding.

"It's Sam, and I didn't mean to inflate your ego so put that away. " He joked. Lucifer continued to grin, but faced the sink again to finish the dishes up. "...When was the first time you had...sex?" Sam pressed his luck a bit...definitely not a question you would ask someone you barely knew. It didn't seem to bother Lucifer though, who gave a huff.

"Willingly or not?" Sam's face fell at that admission, and it seemed Lucifer finally registered what he said and cursed under his breath slightly.

"You were...raped?" He asked gently after a long moment of silence.

"Forget it. I didn't mean to...just forget it. Want something to drink?" Lucifer tried to distract. He really needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut around this guy. It's like Sam put a truth serum on him or something, what the hell?

"Lucifer..." Sam started, but the look those blue eyes gave made him stop. They were harsh, cold as ice, and threatening. It made him look away, even take a slight step back. Lucifer let his face soften when he saw Sam's reaction, shaking his head. He didn't want to scare him off. He actually liked him a bit.

"Listen...That isn't really something you discuss with your boss' little brother, and it isn't like me to just throw my personal life in someone's face...alright?" Sam nodded after a moment, understanding that completely. Luci stared at him for a moment longer before turning back to put up the last of the dishes.

"I think I might be gay." Lucifer nearly dropped the glass he was putting away and turned back to the taller teen. Sam refused to look up from the floor, his hands rubbing together nervously. "That's why I don't want to go to that party...Jess would just want to take me to a room somewhere and I...I don't think I can." He was nearly whispering by the time he got to the end. "I've never told anyone this, not even my brother.

Lucifer wasn't sure how to react, he blinked a few times then shifted from foot to foot. Finally she let out a small laugh in his confusion, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright...I'll bite...So, why tell me?"

Sam got the nerve to meet his gaze and took a breath before continuing. "I thought that, if I told you something personal you'd wanna talk about something of yours that's personal..."

"...Give and take, huh?" Luci nodded, impressed and highly intrigued.

"I don't want to just be your boss' little brother...I want to be your friend." Sam continued. "I don't know very much about you, but I can't help feeling I should be around you. Know you." Sam rubbed at his jeans nervously. "Is that okay?"

He was struck silent for a moment, processing what Sam had said. Be his friend? Know him? Why? There was quite a few things people wanted from him over the years, but never this. It made him uncomfortable, but way more curious. Finally, right when Sam was about to give up on the whole idea, he nodded. "Alright, Winchester...You've got a deal. Let's be friends."


End file.
